


In Which an Extremist Learns of a Different Viewpoint

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [21]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Legato was wondering how to kill the townspeople he’d summoned before him when Her voice sounded in his mind.

/What are you doing?/

He blinked. The other Plant Angels didn’t ever speak to him. /Freeing you. They’ll never harm you again./

/What are you talking about?/

/They were taking your life-force./

/It was my choice!/

He frowned. Clearly, she’d been brainwashed. /They deserve to die. Knives-sama said so./

She began to cry. /So it’s true, then. He won’t stop until he’s killed them all./

He didn’t answer.

She was likewise silent for a long time. /Don’t make them suffer./

/Very well./

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I fangirl over Legato, too, but honestly, he’s irrevocably insane; and even if he could come to some sort of sense, Knives would never let him out of the Gun Ho Guns alive.


End file.
